The instant invention relates to phenyl alkanol derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is methyl or ethyl and R.sub.2 is hydrogen or acetyl with the proviso that when R.sub.2 is hydrogen, R.sub.1 is ethyl and when R.sub.2 is acetyl, R.sub.1 is methyl and uses of same in augmenting, enhancing or imparting an aroma in or to perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which are substantive and long-lasting and which can provide strong, persistent herbal, fruity, rose, ozoney, lilac, woody, mimosa, hyacinth, anise, jasmine and honey aromas with sweet, animalic, civet and fresh cut wood undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfume compositions as well as perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuous effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Of particular importance are odorants of the muguet type in perfumery as well as the "woody cologne" type in perfumery.
Phenyl alkanols are well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals" (Aroma Chemicals), Volume I at Monographs 192, 193, 990, 989 and 991 discloses, respectively, the compounds having the structures: ##STR3## for use in perfumery. Furthermore, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals" (Aroma Chemicals), Volume II discloses at Monographs 2512, 2502, 2503, 2520, 2521, 2589 and 2588, respectively, the compounds having the structures: ##STR4## for use in perfumery.
Furthermore, Winter, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,024 issued on Apr. 20, 1976 (Title: "Furfurylthioacetone") indicates at column 15, line 48 that the compound having the structure: ##STR5## is useful as a food flavor.
Nothing in the prior art, however, infers or discloses the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous fragrance utilities of the compounds having the structures: ##STR6## otherwise defined using the generic structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen or acetyl and R.sub.1 is methyl or ethyl with the proviso that when R.sub.2 is hydrogen, R.sub.1 is ethyl and when R.sub.2 is acetyl, R.sub.1 is methyl.